


Ride

by Skullbomb



Category: Gregory Horror Show, ghs
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, Gen, i didnt see any judgement boy/reader fics and, i had to change that, just saying, this is a tiny tiny tiny fic, this isnt really anything, we all need more judgement boy/reader in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullbomb/pseuds/Skullbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new guest wants to ride around with Judgement Boy on his weights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

“Off.”

“But-”

“Get off.”

“But you said I could! You said I could ride around with you on your weights!”

Judgement Boy sighed. He never said that. The only person he let ride around with him was James. He supposed he could make an exception for the new guest. After all, they won’t be here much longer. He may as well let them have their fun while it lasts.

“Fine. Only for a little while, though? Okay?”

The guest nodded, “Alright! Thank you!”

“Yeah..,” He mumbled, looking away from the guest, “It’s no problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoop i told yall this was tiny. anyways uh, i really just wanted to see more judgement boy/readers and i hope this inspired some people to do a bit more of that hopefully?? this is kind of a dead fandom so, i dont know but, im staying hopeful. anyways, thanks for reading this small thing


End file.
